The present invention relates to a sensor module.
Various configurations of sensor modules are known from the prior art. It is known to monitor couplings of motor vehicles, in particular couplings of lorries, using sensor modules. In the prior art, movement of the coupling is monitored with a displacement sensor. The displacement sensor in this instance may be, for example, a permanent-magnetic linear contactless displacement sensor (PLCD sensor) or a Hall sensor.
It is further known from the prior art to provide motor vehicles with dual couplings. Such dual couplings are also monitored in the prior art by means of sensor modules which have one or more displacement sensors.